Fallout Short Story Collection
by Thorn12West
Summary: Updated Weekly Ever wondered what life was like in the Wastes? What that traveler that recently passed by did behind closed doors? What actions had to be made to make Rivet city happen? How those pesky Vaults opened? Enjoy.....


I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT

THOUGH I DO OWN THESE STORIES

AND I LOVE THIS MUSIC .'

I wanted to thank you.....for being there for me......doop da doop de doop da de! It's a beautiful day.....to be with a friend as great as YOU! Doop da doop de doop da de.......

*Slight static and music starts to fade away*

Doop da doop de doop da de

I Never Forgot You....

Story of a Loon

"Ha..." A gruff voice echoed off the rusted walls of the small, dirty shack that stood miles off of the coast, where the great home of Rivet City sat.

"I was thinking about you....when the Mutants tortured me.....when those Raiders man-handled me....even when a Radscorpion tail dug so far into me that the poisonous tip emerged on the other side...." He coughed and mumbled something, rubbing His dirty nose and mouth on His stained rag shirt. "But when you were huddled in a nice warm bed in Rivet City, sipping hot coca and watching movies on a blasted TV, were you thinking of me? Did you even give a hoot that I was shivering, alone, and mentally destroyed, waiting till a nice traveler would come by..." He sighed and leaned against a metal counter, hands sliding on a sticky, dark red liquid that covered His house and filled it with a disgusting odor.

"And when I finally found you....placed my head on your beautiful and warm shoulder, you couldn't tell Me you had.....you hardly even remembered me..." He shook His head and straightened His back. "But now things will be different....you'll be with me always...." The man rubbed the cheeks of a face gently, the smooth skin and slim features signaling that it belonged to a women. He smiled and took back the hammer, lifting the head to the wall and pulling back His hand, knuckles tightly clenched around it. He brought it full force into a nail, splattering glistening red blood all over His face and the women's head. "I love you wife..." He smiled and stood back, admiring His handy work.

Just Hug Me....

Story of a Family of Loons

"Mommy....?" A little boy stood, His hand wrapped around His Mother's gown, knuckles white and eyes wide with fear. "Why does Daddy have to hurt that man?" The Women, who had a grim look on Her face, looked down at the boy and spoke, words filled with sorrow.

"Shhh..." She winced as a few drops of blood splattered across Her dress. "Just hug me....."

"Ok..." The boy held Her tightly and dug His face into Her soft arms, embracing Her warmth. Daddy was warm too. Just not when He had to punish the other people. He always made friends with them. But then Daddy would always get mad at them and pull them into His shed. Sometimes they scream and some cry. That's why Mommy tells me never to make friends with them. They're all bad people.

Later that day, the family prepared for dinner. The Mother pulled out a strange meat from the oven and placed it on the table. The boy smiled and looked up at His Father. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" The man looked up from His small, scorched book.

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up...." The man was surprised at first, not sure what to say. But then He merely smiled and sighed. "Glad to hear it son..."

Mark of The Brotherhood

Story inspired by the heroic acts of The Brotherhood

It's better left to the professionals. That's what Colonel Jones tried to explain as we walked through a mutilated field of corpses. Mere Wastelanders taking a stand against the recent Mutant hoards that plagued the North. Some say the Radiation turned them into monsters, some say they were Ghouls on steroids, some even say they witnessed Mutants dipping their slaves into a chemical pit and then pulling them out to reveal a newborn Mutant. All we knew was that a bullet to the head put them to sleep. That's how we roll....

A Hum-V rolled down the broken roads of the wastes, sending dirt up in its tracks and causing Mole Rat packs to break out into a full-out frenzy. A Gunner lounged around, His upper body sticking out of the hood of the rampaging car. He held one hand to His helmet as they tumbled over a pot hole and resumed their ride. The driver sat down in the cockpit, a cigar held to His grim face, a nice pair of goggles concealing His eyes from the dust that slipped through the cracks of the windshield glass. The passenger was terrified and scanned the barren lands every chance He had, holding His laser rifle close to His torso. A few more well-armored men sat in the back of the transport, each of them very relaxed and as they hit another pot-hole; they held onto their equipment with ease.

"So where we heading again!?" The cowardly man in the front yelled out to the driver, struggling to propel His voice over the loud rumbling of the engine.

"Silvertop.....a oil rig compound just a few miles from Houston..." The driver kept His eyes on the road and squinted slightly as the figure of a large man appeared on top of one of the many dunes surrounding them.

"See that?" The passenger struggled to lean forward from His seat and make out the figure. It looked like a Wastelander or someone of the likes and He was waving His hands above His head, switching from a slow stumble to a desperate series of leaps and struggles to walk. The Brotherhood men in the back stood up and as the Hum-V closed in to pick up the desperate man, a Mutant appeared from behind Him, raising a Super Sledge and bringing it down, crushing the Wastelander and sending a splatter of blood onto the windshield.

"Ambush!!!" A series of other Mutants appeared on all sides of the road, brandishing a fierce melee selection of weapons and even some Rocket Launchers and pistols. A few bullets came in contact with the jeep and caused The Brotherhood to take cover. They opened fire, taking aim with their Laser rifles and taking care to dodge the bullets of the Super Mutant's crude firearms.

A rocket came at the Hum-V, adding to the chaos that the Brotherhood were already dealing with.

"Hold on boys!" The Hum-V jerked into action and began to speed down the road, leaving some Mutants in the dust. The rocket came inches away from hitting the rear bumper, men wiping sweat from their brow and relieved that they were still alive.

Placing His helmet on, the driver who's name was Derik, looked in the rear view mirror and spotted a Brotherhood soldier who had tumbled out of the jeep when it had suddenly jerked into high-speeds to dodge the rocket. The Mutants closed in on Him and all He could do was desperately open fire while sprinting after the jeep. The Hum-V suddenly did a sharp U-e and sped back for the man. "What the heck are you doing!?" Screamed the frightened passenger and several men in the rear. "He bears the mark of the Brotherhood....and The Brotherhood of Steel leaves not one of their Brothers behind!"

The driver pulled up beside the soldier and let Him leap into the back. The soldier held back tears and thanked Derik with many words. Derik smirked and called out to the Gunner. "Open fire on the heretic muties!" The minigun rang out and bullets covered the hood of the car as it sped away.

And that's a wrap

Updates made weekly

2-4 Stories Added with each Chapter

Enjoy

I wanted to thank you.....for being there for me......doop da doop de doop da de! It's a beautiful day.....to be with a friend as great as YOU! Doop da doop de doop da de.......

How creative am I?

*Nudge* *Wink* *Nudge*


End file.
